Their's A Gary Stu In All Of Us
by All The Elements Of Fire
Summary: A collection of Parody's to show people how horrible Mary Sue's/Gary Stu's are.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Alright, so I had some free time today and I decided to write this little story, I am not in the best of moods today because I needed to get 3 shots in my arm and now it's numb, so please don't complain about me not updating "The Newest Hope" i would but the file just crashed on my computer and I didn't back it up so i am pissed at that. any way here is the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: Robin, that sexy, cat body shall never be in anyone else's basement but mine, I shall feed you milk and sardines at your command, I will stroke those cat lips with my hand oh-so dramatically, but sadly, we live in 2 different universes, if only i owned you and your team, also the amazing cartoon, teen titans. Sadly, I don't - Your Stalker, Captain America.**_

* * *

Robin was in his room clipping his toenails while naked in the dark and listening to Indian music, as he finished his ritual, he started to put his clothes on, until...

"ROBIN COME IN HERE, OH IT'S HORRIBLE! THE ACNE!" Robin heard Beast boy cry. He suddenly appeared in the next scene, because the author is too lazy to write about his treacherous journey to the common room.

"What is it!? Trouble, is it Slade? Man I told that creep to stay away from my secret garden!" Robin yelled, he noticed every one was looking at him like he grown a second head. he looked down and saw he forgot his pants and underwear.

"That... is the WHITEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN!" Cyborg said, inspecting his butt in a totally not creepy way, it wasn't even creepy when he slapped it and watched it jingle.

"Well, what's the trouble?" Beast boy shivered when Robin asked the question.

"Read this" Beast boy said simply, hiding in the corner, Raven jumped on his lap in an OOC manner.

"YOU'RE MINE NOW!" Raven yelled before twerking in front of him. Robin looked at the invisible thing Beast Boy told him to read, a computer appeared out of no where and fell on his lap, he started reading.

_A/N: Hi guyz, lyke, red this awsom fan fic and totlly lve It, ths ws so meh ida and Its awsom._

It was a Dark and Stormy Ni- OH WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! Wrong story!

The titans were fighting Cinder block in the middle of the night, I mean, seriously, it was 3 o'clock at night, doesn't he sleep? Anyway, the titans were sucking, even though they always beat Cider Block, but you know. "DARN HE'S TOO STRONG! PROBABLY BECAUSE OF SLADE!" Robin cried putting a fist into his other hand while clenching his teeth. Cider Block grabbed Robin and threw him into the ground, Robin was implanted into the ground. Cinder block picked up the Titans with the 5 arms they never knew that he had, but he's Cinderblock, so SUCK IT!

"OH NOES! Cinder Block HAD BEATEN US! EVEN THOUGH HE IS THE WEAKEST VILLAIN EVER!" Robin said, currently in an deep relationship with a hot OOC momma that tricked him into becoming so OOC, it's rebellious . He squirmed, though his arms are free, so he could throw an exploding disc at his face and yell-

"HEADSHOT" while Cyborg grabs a book out of nowhere and throws it at him, yelling-

"FACEBOOK!" but they are currently too stupid to do that.

"CAN ANYONE SAVE US?!" called Starfire in perfect English, maybe it was because of the pelican that lifted her away and taught her the ways of the bird, leading her to want to live out her days as a bird, but she fell and hit her head, causing her to learn English, AND make her bat-crap crazy.

"I CAN! YOU PATHETIC, ARROGANT HEROES!" called a mysterious and SEXY voice from the conveniently placed shadows that for some reason are very black. The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing a SEXY man, I mean, there were seven paragraphs dedicated to his teeth which made Faries all around jealous,especially tinkerbell, she loco-crazy man!

"I AM GARY STUUU!" Gary said with smexyness dripping off it and on to the floor, or was it vomit, he got to stop watching old ladies stripping? either way, it made cyborg faint. He glared at Cinder block, making him melt into a puddle of warm feelings inside of him, he flowed down the drainage pipe until Batman appeared out of nowhere "Mine!" he yelled, drinking Cinder Block before turning into a pelican and flying off, Everyone stared in awe at Gary.

"Jeepers creepers, it's a tom peeper! With power like that, you can help us defeat Slade!" Robin called while Raven and Beast boy were standing like soldiers, waiting for their turns to be in the story.

"Who are you, TRAMPOLINE PORCUPINE?" Starfire said, still insane, but that didn't matter, GARY STU WAS IN DA HOUSE

"I was born from Satan, so I MUST BE JESUS! AND ROBIN-" Gary said pointing at Robin. Robin giggled.

"he said my name!"

"I have Slade right here" Gary said, pulling out Slade from his butt slade looked at the screen with a amused eye.

"I have mental problems, so i take them out on my pinky toes, HA!" He said in a british accent, Robin squealed while grabbing him, taking him to the tower to be "examined" *cough cough, Raper, cough cough"

"NOW MY NEW FRIENDS! AND TEAMMATES!" Gary said, as a communicator appeared in his hand.

"GRAB ON TO MY TALLYWHACKER AND LET'S TIME LAPSE TO A WEEK FROM NOW BECAUSE THE AUTHOR IS TOO LAZY TO WRITE ABOUT OUR DANGEROUS JOURNEY TO THE TOWER!" Gary's eyes crossed as his face became constipated; he then farted out teen spirit and started flying as the Titans hung from his tallywhacker singing it's the best day ever!

It turns out that Gary had 1,000,000 different powers, each enough to destroy the space time fabric softener, you know, me, the FABRIC OF TIME! C'MON PEOPLE! LEARN YOUR FACTS!. All the Titans fell in love with him, except Raven, who was too busy twerking to care about the AMAZING GARY STU! Beast boy fell in love with him because he plays video games; Robin fell in love because he saw Gary as a Slade bloodhound; Starfire fell in love because he knew the Tamarian language for some reason even though he never been to her planet; and Cyborg fell in love because Gary tweaked his circuits and screwed his nuts.

"OH GARY! You are a great kisser, meatloaf" Starfire swooned before fainting, old women dressed in thongs without tops stepped over her most- likely-to-get-H.I.V- corpse "YEAH!" they all said in unison before fainting .Gary, who was in a lovely bikini, stepped on their corpses, before rubbing dog poop off his shoe and on Starfire's face, a smile graced upon her face as she licked it off "MMM, waxy!" she said.

Out of nowhere, Cyborg jumped on Gary.

"MY TURN" he yelled before sucking face with Gary, no, really, they sucked their faces. All of a sudden, Gary teleported to the living room and started playing video games with Beast boy while making out with Cyborg and winning, or losing, who cares! Suddenly, Robin ran into the room with scratches and his clothes ripped for some reason

"Slade's putting up a good fight, BUT I WON'T GIVE UP!" he started to spaz out till his head shook rapidly.

"Robin's are made to FLY!" he yelled before jumping out the window

"DON'T WORRY IDIOTS! I WILL SAVE YOU!" Gary said heroically, a cape suddenly appearing on his back, he threw Cyborg out the window, causing him to short circuit and die. He sprinted to Starfire's room and slammed the door open with his face

"GIVE UP SLADE! YOU GONNA GET RAPED!"Gary said to Slade, who was currently tied up in 1D-themed ropes looking at a 1D poster up on the ceiling in the 1D themed room, which was 1D themed. Silky jumped on Gary.

"YOU GONNA MAKE BISCUITS!? YOU GONNA MAKE BISCUITS!?" Gary threw him out the window.

"MWAHHAHAHA! YOU SELFISH BRAT'S!" Slade Mwahahah'ed you selfish brats in an Australian accent, with one burst of artificial power that Slade can't get because he's a total creep and deserves to eat fried chicken ( get Sladerys today! Sladerys not included in original packaging, must be 79 or dead to order) Slade snapped the ropes and grabbed Gary "I ONLY ALLOWED YOU TO KIDNAP ME SO I CAN TRAIN YOU TO BE MY APPRENTICE AND MAKE YOU JOIN MY STALKER GROUP! NODDLES!" with that, the Japanese Slade ran off with Gary, never to be seen again, Except in stories.

Over the loss of Gary, Robin became a cat, the Thong Ladies are ruled by the dictator Starfire, Beast boy and Raven got together and spend their day's twerking on corpses, and Cyborg was still dead, but that's ok, Mary sue found him and is using him a fertilizer for her secret garden.

_A/N: Lyke, reviw ths an rte th stry._

Robin looked at the story.

"This...is... Beautiful" Robin said before dying quietly. 

"NO IT'S NOT! DON'T YOU GUYS AG- hey, where is every one?

* * *

**_Somewhere in the Tower_**-

"Toaster, mhm, Toaster, oh Toaster you crazy she devil! AH!" Cyborg said, stroking the stainless steel beauty in front of him he pressed his lips on the toasters switch, stoking her 4 legs, he carefully striped her of her toast before throwing it to his pet bumble bee, Bee turned her head in a dramatic chipmunk way, she crawled in a grudge way towards the treat, before she stretched her neck in a way a giraffe does, eating the toast in a big gulp.

"Toaster, love me, love me in a way you never did before!" Cyborg encouraged his ravishing beauty, suddenly, the door slammed open.

" Cyborg! how dare you interrupt my Twerking- uh- i mean, reading session with Jinx and Argent" Raven exclaimed, she noticed the rocking Bee, muttering something about a shrimp before blowing a raspberry while crossing her eyes in a perpendicular position, and Cyborg, touching toasty.

"Uh, i'll leave" Raven said, before closing the door.

* * *

_**A/N: I certainly enjoyed writing this, also, i got the inspiration from 100 Way's To A Readers Heart, go ahead and check it out, it's really funny!  
**_

_**Bye!**_


	2. The Common Mary Sue

_**A/N: do you really care about these authors notes? HUH?! or do you discard them like trash! you hate them! you hate MEH! well guess what! i don't like you either! HMP!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or The Mary Sue, if i did, i would be ashamed of myself for the rest of my life T-T**_

* * *

Raven was twerking in the common room in front of the huge monitor, she started to break dance as well while she was at it when Beast boy walked into the room and saw her, he slithered like a snake over to her, forgetting that he can still turn into a snake and watched her, she suddenly turned around and he hid behind the couch. Raven sat down and started to relax when Beast boy popped up from the couch and looked at Raven, before grinning.

"Cheesy bird mess Raven all in mah pants, my bongos, in mah sixes, Cheesy bird mess is in mah eyes" Beast boy said oh-so-perfectly, Then… BAM!

"BEAST BOY I LOVE YOU!" said a BEAUTIFUL girl who was sliding down the window of the tower because she hit the window to see the titans and take their place err-ahem-ahem! I mean to fawn over the Titans and certainly not kill Cyborg off or make Beast boy and Robin have a cat fight over her or make Raven and Starfire sad because her love interests aren't interested.

As the beautiful and majestic girl slid down the window and 10 stories down, Beast boy fell in love with her, and Robin, who didn't know that the Titans were in the tower, came out wearing nothing but socks and swooned over her.

"SHE IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL I EVER SEEN!" Cyborg's eyes bugged out as he caught sight of Robins precious rubies.

"THAT'S THE WHITEST THING I EVER SEEN!" Cyborg cried, all of a sudden, the windows broke as the mysterious girl came in with flying dolphins carrying her; they set her down and became fish sticks.

"I have came Titans, from all the nights that I had spent in the Mental Asylum, I knew I could join! Now if you excuse me, I have to stab myself over and over so you may heal me and ask me about my drama filled past like every other story goes" the girl asked before taking a knife out of the plot hole that was created and stabbing herself repeatedly, Robin went to catch her but he saw catnip out of the corner of his eye, so he started to do cat stuff, letting the girl fall and bleed to death, but she can't die because she is too beautiful.

"We must save her!" Beast boy cried, before grabbing the girl by her face and throwing her into the medical room in the next scene. The Titans gathered around the girl and worried if she would be ok, then, the girl woke up all of a sudden and looked at them .

"AW! Sind die affen starrte mich an, glucklich, dass sie nicht wissen fur Bose verschworung, um ihre geschichte zu ruinieren!" the girl cried, making Beast boy and Robin faint in awe, even though she cursed them in German.

"MY Gluteus Maxims! TELL US ABOUT YOUR UNINTERESTING PAST!" Starfire said overdramatically, The girl looked down

"My name is Mary Sue, my mom was a sausage and my dad was a piece of bacon, I was the egg, once, someone scrambled me and a was rewarded another life, I was born in Fluttershyrainbowdashapplejack island, and I was granted amazing powers that allow me to turn into a parrot cause I'm annoying, I can shoot light bolts from my hands because I'm a power stealer, I have a robotic brain because I was an egg" Mary wiped a crystal tear away from her face, Beast boy and Starfire raced over to her to comfort her, but Starfire grabbed Beast boy and threw him out a conveniently placed window that was wide enough for Beast boy to fall through.

"I know martial arts because I was trained by someone better that Batman, and I know million of spells that are out of this world, and, I am a pelican, because of no flocking reason" said Mary as she started to sob over-dramatically, as she cried, the titans started to feel bad for her and cried with her.

"O MY GOD, THAT WAS SO SAD, PLEASE JOIN OUR TEAM Mary the-girl-we-known-for-only-10-minutes!" cried the still naked Robin. Mary smiled so wide, children would beat her up for her teeth to use it as lunch money.

"YES YOU UNGRATEFUL %$# !" Mary cried out loud, making Starfire faint for no apparent reason, Raven and Cyborg looked at each other "Here we go again, TIME LAPSE!"

Mary was the best thing that ever happened to the team, it made Cyborg realize his love for the vending machine they never knew that they had, Robin is now part of a team called "the naked wonders" Raven is still trying twerk without getting caught, Beast boy is in a hardcore relationship with a toaster, Starfire is now forever a house wife after falling under the meatloaf spell, everything turned out well, except for Cyborg, the vending machine melted him, but that's all right. Mary found him and took him to the Antarctic so he can live out the rest of his life as an iceberg; he's starring in a movie called the Titanic now!


	3. Plain Mary Sue side effects

**_A/N:Hello my very few fans that I have, I have a new story for you. Read it. Love it. Enjoy it. Maybe, give it to your dog on a cold winter night, make him rub his bum bum on it. Stuff. Yeah, I don't know where i'm going with this._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but sadly, i own my Mary Sue, Alicia Mergers *Shudders*_**

* * *

Alicia floated through the halls of the titans tower, she patted down her golden brown hair while smiling her pearly white smile. Tinkerbell jumped through the window of the tower.

"BITCH! YOUS STAL MEH SMILE!" Tinkerbell shouted, crossing her blue/green/yellow whatever color her eyes are, in a perpendicular position. Alicia charged up a pitch black bolt and hit Tinkerbell with it, Tinkerbell dodged the menacing *cough, cough, power stealer! cough, cough, sneeze, sneeze, vomit* attack, her face turned red as her eyes went back in a decent position.

"That's it! self destruct!" Tinkerbell screamed, she let out a high pitched fart before flying through the roof, Alicia looked at her disappearing figure before casually floating to the doors to the main ops. the doors opened with a loud whoosh, luckily it covered the _splat_! as Alicia dropped a load in her pants.

"Good morning you-ungrateful-little-heroes-that-are-only-backgro und-characters-in-my-but-also-the-authors-story-be cause-I-wouldn't-be-here-without-her-or-this-whole -fricken-chapter, friends!" Alicia cried, Raven turned her head around all the way to look at Alicia.

"I don't know who this girl on fire is but I hope she burns to death already so Alicia Keys will stop singing about her." Raven deadpanned, Beast Boy jumped on her lap, Raven gasped.

"A wild Beast Boy! Bulbaborg! I CHOOSE YOU!" Raven screamed while throwing out a poke-ball. the poke-ball opened revealing a naked Cyborg, Cyborg meeped and farted on Beast Boy. Due to the lack of fresh air and the after smell of Cyborgs hairy ass, Beast boy passed out, allowing Raven to catch him in a badonkadonk ball, Raven got up and started to twerk.

"YES! I CAUGHT HIM! POKE-MON MASTER HERE, BITCHES! COME ON ALICIA! LET'S GO TO MY BEDROOM AND CELEBRATE!" Raven cried out of pure joy, Alicia nodded and started to skip with Raven to her room while farting out rainbows.

"Hey, Alicia? why are your pants so bumpy?" Raven asked Alicia, Alicia smiled at Raven in a totally not creepy way.

"I'm not wearing pants" Alicia said in a totally not freaky manner, Raven nodded and looked down at herself.

"Why are we all naked?" Raven asked innocently, Alicia smiled.

"Because the author failed to describe what our clothes looked like, so we are naked." Alicia explained to the retarded girl in front of her, Raven nodded before continuing onto Narnia A.K.A her room.

_**(Meanwhile, in the room with Robin, erm, room Robin is contained in, uh, Dear god, OUTSIDE ROBIN'S ROOM!)**_

Robin looked around as he typed in the code to his room, he didn't want to get caught going into his room, since everyone expects him to be in the evidence room like every other Mary Sue or just the common story, he stood still as the door opened before zooming in. As soon as he got in, he closed the door and jumped out of all of his clothes, he ran, butt-naked, to his computer on all fours. he opened the machine and checked his emails. he noticed a new email from his dating website, Robin squealed before opening the website in the link and reading the message his-soon-to-be-lover wrote him.

_Dear Robin, My love.  
_

_May my eternal warmth comfort you in your time of need, I shall feed you rotten milk for breakfast and keep you locked in my basement, you shall stroke my oh-so original, The Amazing Spider-man, the Remake, butt, I will pamper you every morning and kiss you goodnight every night, may we always be in love._

_Sincerely, your lover._

_Captain America  
_

...

_p.s, I want you, I want you, I want you, I want you I want you, I want you, I want you, I want you, I want you, I want you, I want you, I want you, I want you, I want you!_

Robin stared at the computer with his eyes in a pterodactyl position, he licked his computer before opening a can of sardines and smelling it, he took out some yarn and started to play with it, he sighed softly as he looked up at a Slade poster in his room.

"Life is good, AHHHH! ACK! HAIRBALL!"

_**(Starfire's room)**_

Starfire was doing the tango with Silky, who was currently hating his life right now. she kissed him on the lips before swallowing him whole.

"MMM! DELICIOUS!"

* * *

_**And thus concludes another chapter of the Theirs a, You know the Title!, give me a break it's 2:00 A.M! Goodnight everyone!**_

*walks to living room and watches T.V*


End file.
